The Potions Project
by lovingthelost
Summary: When it comes to another demanding project, Professor Snape sure knows how to pick them. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are stuck working on a potions project together, but will it be a blessing in disguise, or just another nightmare? HG x DM, Pre-War, Sixth-Year
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is my first fanfic **Ever**! So please be kind in your reviews. Thank You.

All Right go to J.K. Rowling.

The Assignment-

Something must have cause Snape to be particularly sinister today because it was time for a new potions project. The class looked fearful, except for Draco Malfoy, who wore a smug look on his face, and Hermione Ganger, who wore a look of determination. They all waited in silence as Snape started to read the directions out loud in a somber voice. The assignment was the following…

You and your partner will be creating your own potion. You will do three trials, in each one recording your steps and the reactions. When you create your final product make an instruction sheet on how to recreate your potion, also have a list of ingredients. You will turn your final product in three weeks.

The Rules:

1. No deadly or harmful ingredients

2. No strong love potions

3. Must have at least three ingredients

4. No use of any blood, exploding substances, body parts (hair excluded), venoms, or anything that is against school policy

"I have made up a list of partners beforehand." This earned a groan from the class to which Snape responded with a glare. "Partners will be: Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, Harry Potter and Katie Bell, Ron Weasly and Lavender Brown, and finally Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Snape looked away and walked back to his desk not knowing the uproar he had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hermione Granger)

I starred across the room with my jaw dropped. Malfoy looked back at me with a sarcastic smirk on his face. The pompous ferret was my partner?! How in the world did Snape expect _us_ to work together?

No. No. No. Absolutely not! This has to be a mistake! I stood up out of my seat and slammed my hands on my desk. Poor Susan jumped next to me, but the others were too busy chatting with their partners. I walked determined up to my Professor's desk. I stood for a moment, waiting for him to realize I was standing there.

"What would you like, Miss Granger?" He said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look up at me.

"I would like a new partner." I demanded.

"That's not going to happen." He snarled and glared up at me.

"Professor, although painfully, I do agree with her." Draco Malfoy himself said from behind me, making me jump.

I hadn't even realized he had walked up behind me, that sneaky snake.

"It is just a project. I expect it done and on time. Now if this becomes an issue again I will not hesitate to dock points from _both_ of your houses." Snape said and looked back down at the book he was reading.

I looked over at Malfoy. He had an annoyed expression on his face and placed his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to speak, but I huffed, crossed my arms, and stormed back to my seat.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Susan spoke beside me. I looked over at her. She had always been a quiet timid girl, but we had conversation from time to time.

"Not exactly, I have to deal with Malfoy for the next three weeks!" I complained.

Susan shot me a sympathetic look and went back to talking to her partner, Neville. See, why couldn't I get paired with someone nice, or really just anyone besides _him_! I was brought out of my thought when Malfoy walked up and leaned against my desk.

"Granger." He nodded.

"Ferret." I spoke nastily at him.

He put up a hand to his heart as if he was hurt. He pure silver eyes gleamed with hatred, and yet a certain playfulness. His trademark white blonde hair was messily pushed to the side.

"I think you need to come up with a better insult, that one's getting old." He said languidly.

I reared back. I had expected something much more sinister than that. Why was he being civil? I guess he took my silence as some sort of opening because he started talking.

"Look Granger. I am just as pissed as you that we got paired up. It looks like I can't work my way out of it either, so we just have to suck it up. It's three weeks, and what, maybe twice a week? So let's just grind our teeth and work through it." He proposed.

"_We_ don't have to do anything. I refuse to work with a prat like you." I snipped at him.

"Then fail. What do I care?" He scoffed and pushed himself off the desk walking back over to his own desk.

In a way, he was right. I didn't want to fail, but what could be worse?! Stuck with him for three weeks or failing…? I pondered this question for a moment. Thankfully my next class saved me from making that decision at the moment.


End file.
